1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved metal springs for abutting against an electronic module accommodated in the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With development trend of miniature and multifunctional electronic devices, consumer electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants etc., are designed to provide camera module for capturing pictures. Accordingly, there is a demand employing socket connectors for connecting the camera module to the consumer electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,902 B1, issued on Aug. 8, 2006, discloses such a conventional socket connector. The socket connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing to form a chamber for receiving a camera module therein. The plurality of contacts comprise a plurality of contact portions protruding into the chamber. The metal shield comprises a pair of opposite shielding walls each of which comprises three engaging arms integrally bending from an edge thereof and extending into the chamber for holding the camera module received in the chamber. However, since the engaging arms are long and integrally bend from the metal shield, the structure of the metal shield is complex and difficult in manufacture.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.